Season 9 (TV Series)
S'eason 9' of AMC's The Walking Dead consists of fourteen episodes; it premiered on October 9, 2022 and concluded on March 26, 2023. On January 13, 2022, AMC announced the show was renewed for a ninth season with Angela Kang returning as showrunner. This season adapts material from Issues #145-173 of the Comic Series. Plot "Lost Home" Rhys encounters a new survivor named Dante while living out in isolation. He also finds that the Whisperers have been acting strange. Meanwhile, in Alexandria, Michonne and Daryl discuss how to get Rhys to come home, Judith overhears the discussion and asks Negan about Rhys. Negan unknowingly motivates Judith to go out and convince her adoptive-brother to come back home. Negan discovers her leaving and she helps break him out so he can come to bring his son home, finally wanting the chance to be a father. Rhys and Dante are attacked by whispers but Judith and Negan arrive in time to save them. Negan convinces Rhys to come home for those who love him and eventually he does so. Alpha who wants to expand her land in order to ensure that the Coalition know she is not to be taken for a joke, so she orders many Whisperers to move into the Coalitions territory. She finds dead Whisperers in Rhys' camp and decides enough is enough. "Broken Family" Rhys settles into Alexandria again and gets closer to Aaron before a surprise attack from the Whisperers begins. Rosita goes into labour at the same time while a detachment heads for the Hilltop. At the Hilltop, a Coalition meeting occurs which results in a split. The Hilltop and Oceanside choose not to fight under the guidance of Cyndie and Ezekiel while Alexandria and the Highwaymen choose to fight with several Hilltoppers joining them. Michonne opts to stay behind in an attempt to convince those who are scared to fight. "In Harms Way" T.B.A. "Partners in Crime" T.B.A. "Breaking Point" T.B.A. "Integration" T.B.A. "Whispers into Screams" T.B.A. Episodes Cast Starring * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Grimes (3/14) * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (2/14) * Danai Gurira as Michonne Hawthorne (2/14) * Melissa McBride as Carol Peltier (2/14) * Cailey Flemming as Judith Grimes (3/14) *Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter (2/14) *Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa (2/14) *Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stokes (1/14) *Ross Marquand as Aaron (2/14) *Khary Payton as Ezekiel (1/14) *Callan McAuliffe as Alden (1/14) * Avi Nash as Siddiq (2/14) *With Samantha Morton as Alpha (2/14) *And Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan (3/14) Also Starring * Ryan Hurst as Beta (2/14) * Eleannor Matsuura as Yumiko (1/14) * Nadia Hilker as Magna (1/14) * Lauren Ridloff as Connie (1/14) * Cassady McLincy as Lydia (2/14) * Dan Fogler as Luke (1/14) Supporting *Cooper Andrews as Jerry *Sydney Park as Cyndie *John Finn as Earl Sutton *Kerry Cahill as Dianne *indsley Register as Laura *Kenric Green as Scott *Nadine Marissa as Nabila *David Shae as Dante *Thora Birch as Gamma *Kevin Carroll as Virgil *Angel Theory as Kelly *James Chen as Kal *Anthony Lopez as Oscar *Gustavo Gomez as Marco *Jackson Pace as Gage Deaths * Eugene Porter * 6 Unnamed Whisperers. * Unnamed Alexandrian. Trivia * This season will feature the final appearance of Dania Gurira as Michonne. * There are several changes to the format of this season ** This is the first time that an episode count has been changed since season 3 in this case the episode count is changed from 16 to 14. *** It also is the first time that the episode count has lowered. ** The starring section of the introduction credits also change per episode so that only the actors that appear in the episode are credited. *** However, Calum Kelmer is still credited in every episode, regardless of his appearances. * The following cast changes are made this season. ** Callan McAuliffie (Alden) and Avi Nash (Siddiq) are added to the opening credits. ** Cailey Flemming (Judith Grimes) is upgraded to main cast and is added to the opening credits. ** Ryan Hurst (Beta), Eleanor Matsuura (Yumiko), Nadia Hilker (Magna), Lauren Ridloff (Connie), Dan Fogler (Luke) and Cassidy McLincey (Lydia) are upgraded to main cast.